gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Pearl (triple fusion)
Pearl (triple fusion) is Gemcrust's fusion of the fusion of Pearl, Yellow Pearl, and Blue Pearl. Personality Gemcrust describes her personality as a combination of the Gems that make her up. She is intelligent (Pearl), cocky (Yellow Pearl), and only speaks when spoken to (Blue Pearl). Appearance She has light brownish-pink hair on the bottom, and ice blue hair on the top. She wears a yellow top with a pink leotard underneath. She wears thigh-high blue socks, similar to Yellow Pearl's and green slippers. She also wears a pink-tinted transparent dress, along with blue-tinted transparent sleeves. Abilities Pearl possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. * Spear Proficiency: She can summon a spear from her gemstone(s) (Pearl) Regenerations Gemology Gemstone Information * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. * Pearls being considered lesser Gems could be based off the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is the official birthstone for the month of June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. * Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. * Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name "pearl" is said to have originated from the Middle English word "perle", which in turn came from the Latin word "perna", meaning "leg", thought to be due to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusc. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. * Pearls come in white, off-white, cream, golden, peach, pink, black, silver, lavender, and blue. * Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearances. The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. * They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. * Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. * Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. * Often, verdite is used to access and assimilate ancient knowledge. * Emotionally, verdite brings consistency, stability, and fortitude. * Physically verdite is used in crystal healing for cleansing the blood, removing toxins, and genital disorders. * Verdite is a combination of primarily fuchsite and quartz with other trace minerals. Gemstones Gallery Pearl (Triple Fusion).png Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Fusion Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Blue Pearl Fusions Category:Yellow Pearl Fusions Category:Triple Fusions Category:Pearls Category:Gems Category:Gemsonas